Alpha Centauri
This article refers to the fictional system in Dominion that is based on the real star system of Alpha Centauri. Summary Alpha Centauri is the Capitol System of the Neo-Terran Directorate and is the system closest to Sol. History Alpha Centauri was the first system outside of Sol to be colonised by Terrans centuries ago. Over time it developed a sophisticated independent population, infastructure and administration. At the beginning of the First Terran War it was one of two major staging posts for the Imperial Star Forces, the other being Capella. Until the Second Terran War it was largely left to develop in peace, as extensive populations developed on both the main planet of Alpha Centauri, as well as the two smaller, lesser planets of Beta Centauri and Proxima Centauri. After the extensive disasters that ensued in the collapse of the Terran Empire, Alpha Centauri was one of the major systems that those fleeing Terra headed to, in anticipation of a confrontation with rebel forces. Following the collapse of the Helios Network, Rear-Admiral Alexi Proctor was trapped in Alpha Centauri with most of his reserve fleet, he reformed the fleet in a mineral-rich asteriod belt on the outskirts of the system, now known as the Proctor Belt. In his foundation of the Neo-Terran Directorate, Alpha Centauri as the most populous, rich, varied and overall important system became the capitol. Following the Scouring of Altair the Proctor Belt is now home to most of the Altair Loyalists who have restablished the extensive mining, refining and ship-building facilities there, establishing Loyalist Drive Yards, a competitor for Capella's Directorate Autonetics, and Deneb's Imperial Heavy Industries. Geography & Industry None of the three planets of the Alpha Centauri system have moons, Alpha Centauri was originally habitable which Beta Centauri and Proxima Centauri were each extensively terraformed during the height of the Terran Empire. Alpha Centauri is much like Terra itself in being dominated by vast oceans, but it has few deserts or mountains. It is best known for its extensive cities and universities, Alpha Centauri having long been a centre of learning known across the Terran Empire Beta Centauri was once a burning planet of dust and little else, since its extensive terraforming, however, it is a well-sized world which is largely given over to plains where there is extensive farming and brewing industries. Even so, it scarcely allows the system to be independent of Sirius. Proxima Centauri used to be held as a small iceball planet, but since its terraforming it is now a beautiful ocean world, known for its popularity with tourists. Its mountainous lands are much loved for their outstanding skiing and fantastic panoramic views. It is also rumoured to be the Directorate centre for maritime research, though such rumours are unconfirmed. Politics The Alpha Centauri system, like all of the remaining Directorate systems, feverantly support the Directorate itself, as well as its government, which is usually based on Alpha Centauri, but occasionally rotates with other systems. In regard to external affairs, the citizens of Alpha Centauri are closest to Terra in thought as well as space - seeking a reconnection with Sol and a return to being one of the most important ruling systems in the universe. As a result it has little time for being for or against the Galactic Senate most of its people care only for gaining power, unity and order for all Terrans in the universe. Population The Alpha Centauri system is intensely populated, like much of the highly prolific Directorate, with its population covering the increasingly planet-wide metropolis of Alpha Centauri itself, while Beta Centauri's farmlands are under threat and much of Proxima Centauri is environmentally protected. Fortunately, orbiting space facilities with extensive life support facilities, living space, and certain industries manage to take much of the population overflow, with a new one people produced every few decades. Ethnicities and language, as for pretty much all of the Directorate (and other core Terran systems) are no longer a major issue. As the Terran Empire's principal unifying language since its birth was English, it is the overwhelmingly predominant language in Alpha Centauri. Other languages are principally used for the Arts or to appear more intelligent than you actually are (a common pastime on the capitol planet of Alpha Centauri]]. The only real traces as to where people and families once emerged from on Terra are found in people's names, which are as diverse as its people. As a rule, Alpha Centauri is known for its scholars, politicians and other wordsmiths; Beta Centauri is known for its farmers and frontiersmen; while Proxima Centauri is known for its tour guides, sailors, and...well, nobody pays attention to rumours. Official Motto Nemo autem regere potest nisi qui et regi there is no one who can rule unless he can be ruled Category:System